Cours d'éducation sexuel
by Analysa
Summary: Harry sort avec Severus depuis qu'il a fini l'école, ils vivent le parfait amour, mais Harry est puceau , en bon compagnon, Severus se propose pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle très approfondi... (Lemon, TWO SHOT)
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Cours d'éducation sexuelle.

 **Résumé :** Harry sort avec Severus depuis qu'il a fini l'école, ils vivent le parfait amour, mais Harry est puceau, en bon compagnon, Severus se propose pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle très approfondi... (Lemon, TWO SHOT)

 _Les personnages de Harry Potter, ne nous appartiennent pas._

 **Genre :** Humour, Romance…

 **Rating :** M

 **Note :** Salut, mina, nous revoilà avec un two shot, on espère qu'il va vous plaire. Au final on a pas vraiment fais une éducation sexuelle mais au moins il y a un lemon ? On a fait de notre mieux pour celui ci, donnez nous des conseils pour nous améliorer ! On vous fait de gros bisous, bonne lecture, Analysa.

* * *

 **Relation discrète !**

* * *

 **1ère partie : Préliminaires.**

Harry posa le dernier carton dans la maison, tous ses livres de Poudlard réunis dedans, il observa la maison d'un regard circulaire, beaucoup de plastique jonché le sol , recouvrant aussi les fauteuils pour qu'ils ne soient pas tâchés de peinture. Il eut un sourire satisfait et fier de lui. Ils avaient bien avancé !

Soudain, on l'enlaça par-derrière et il se mit à rougir.

\- Sev…

Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que lui et l'ancien serpentard étaient en couple. En effet, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la guerre, encore plus quand Harry avait accepté de faire une huitième année après la fin de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Harry avait en quelque sorte repris sa vie en main, se disant qu'il était enfin libre.

Il pouvait dès à présent vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait et c'est ce qu'il fit en commençant par se rapprocher des Malfoy, qui sont maintenant de bons amis, et de Severus. Oui, parlons de Severus. Celui-ci avait été très réticent, il ne parvenait pas a oublier le père d'Harry, et le voyait toujours en lui.

Harry en avait été vraiment attristé, il ne voulait pas qu'on le confonde avec son père. Non, il n'aimait pas leur ressemblance _(pas qu'il n'aime pas son père)_. Il décida alors de changer son apparence, son look. Il s'était fait pousser les cheveux jusqu'au dos, avait quelques mèches rouges qui en dépassaient _(chose qui avait surpris ses amis gryffondors, mais que ceux-ci approuvaient finalement)_ en plus de sa garde robe qui avait été complètement refaite avec l'aide de son nouvel ami Draco. Après ce changement complet de son apparence, plus personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il était comme son père _(en apparence)_. En regardant de plus près, il ressemblait plus à sa mère avec sa petite taille fine, androgyne, son nez fin et sa bouche.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Severus qui grignotait son cou, il rougit embarrassé. Il était inexpérimenté comparé à Severus, mais celui ci prenait son temps _(beaucoup trop de temps)_ il n'allait pas plus loin que des caresses, des baisers et quelques fois des suçons comme en ce moment, il en voulait plus. Il savait que Severus se retenait pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Severus...

Harry se retourna complètement pour se retrouver collé au torse de son amour. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, Harry avait entouré la nuque de l'ancien serpentard de ses bras et maintenant se glissait sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre possession des lèvres en face de lui.

Leur baiser fut, tendre et doux. Harry adorait Severus, il en était complètement fou amoureux, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Dans ce baiser, il lui montrait tout son amour envers lui. Le baiser prit fin quand Severus sentit la main du plus petit sous sa chemise.

\- Hey tu compte faire quoi là ? murmura Severus à ses oreilles grignotant celles-ci au passage, faisant lâcher un gémissement à sa proie.

\- Sevvveu ! Je suis prêt, je veux le faire !

Severus se décala du brun et prit le carton au sol décidé à l'emmener dans leur chambre commune.

Harry le regarda faire en abordant une mine contrariée, si c'était ça, il boudait ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine décidé à se faire de quoi lui remonter le moral. Une heure plus tard Severus le rejoignit, soit il s'était perdu dans ses livres, soit il avait dû ranger la chambre.

Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir, il déposa le cookie qu'il avait entamé et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il fut coupé par son compagnon.

\- L'es-tu vraiment ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, est ce que c'était en train d'arriver ?

\- Si tu le penses vraiment alors on essayera ! Mais tu dois promettre que si tu as mal, même si la douleur est infime, tu dois me le dire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, sentant la poudre de cheminette lui monter au nez.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Severus !

\- Harry promets le moi !

Harry soupira, détourna les yeux et réfléchit.

\- Bien, finit-il par lâcher, promis, dit-il en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

\- Bien !

L'ancien gryffondor regarda l'homme de sa vie se servir un des cookies, se leva sans dire un mot de plus et lui tourna le dos. Harry ne vit alors pas le sourire qu'abordait le serpentard.

\- Au fait, on mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Severus en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit le brun.

Severus le regarda en se retournant aussi soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté et lui fit un sourire qui lui donna un frisson. Frisson qu'il ignora.

\- De la raclette accompagnée d'un vin blanc fera l'affaire.

\- Euh ok, mais il faudrait aller faire les courses, je ne pense pas que l'on ait de fromage.

\- Je vais y aller, en plus je dois faire un tour côté sorcier, tu pourras toujours faire cuire les pommes de terre et la charcuterie.

Harry avait préparé le repas, mis la table et Severus était arrivé avec plusieurs fromages différents, ils avaient mangé puis, Harry avait pris une douche suivi de Severus et maintenant il attendait sur le lit que sa chauve-souris adorée sorte.

Severus pris la potion qu'il avait préparé pour lubrifier et chauffer, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à son ange mais en même temps il voulait le posséder de toutes les manières possible, et comment résister lorsque le dit ange faisait tout pour le chauffer. Alors il irait étape par étape, en commençant par les préparations il allait tout faire pour le faire venir rien qu'avec ses doigts sa langue et cette potion.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il observa son petit compagnon qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les hanches et qui l'attendait dans leurs grand lit. Il est à croquer se dit Severus avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pu se retenir, il attira Harry contre lui et l'embrassa. Harry ne se plaignit pas et se réfugia encore plus dans les bras entourant sa petite taille.

Le plus grand porta le plus petit sur le lit à baldaquin de la chambre et lui arracha la serviette, trop encombrante.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas tout en continuant d'embrasser son griffon, les gémissements de son compagnon le faisaient frémir de plaisir. Il quitta sa bouche et avec sa langue traça un sillon de salive jusqu'à son nombril, avec ses mains il caressa tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Une de ses mains s'était glissée entre les cuisses ouvertes et les caressait, Severus les trouvait parfaites, douces comme la peau d'un bébé. Il aimait les caresser.

Harry était entrain de perdre la tête il était perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait Severus, entre ses mains et ses baisers mouillés, tout son corps était en effervescence. Soudain il lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue aventureuse glisser contre son gland et laper son pré-sperme, il en voulait tellement plus.

-Sev...aaah, plus j'en...hmm veux plus s'il te plait prend moi aah

Harry, n'était que gémissements, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'était bon tellement bon. Ses gémissement augmentèrent quand Severus le prit entièrement en bouche et commença des vas et viens avec sa bouche.

Severus s'arrêta un moment, frustrant le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'arrête aussi soudainement, et prit la potion qu'il avait posée sur la commode. Il s'installa mieux entre les jambes de son conjoint mettant la lotion sur ses doigts.

\- Je vais commencer alors respire et si tu as mal tu me le dis.

\- Hmm...ok.

Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité encore inexplorée et observa la réaction de son compagnon.

\- ... Continue je n'ai pas mal je trouve ça juste bizarre, souffla celui-ci.

Severus débuta ses vas et viens pour que le petit brun s'habitue. Harry bougeait en rythme avec son doigt il décida donc d'en ajouter un autre.

Le gryffondor chauffait de l'intérieur, c'était une sensation bizarre que d'avoir un doigt en lui, et lorsque le deuxième fit son chemin en lui il retint un gémissement déplaisant, Severus commença des mouvements en ciseaux en lui. Là aussi il s'habitua, commençant même à éprouver un certain plaisir aux allées et venues, mais lorsque le troisième doigt le pénétra il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de faire leur chemin le long de sa joue.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda soudainement Severus en s'arrêtant.

\- Ne... t'arrête pas, souffla Harry.

Son érection s'était amoindrie de moitié. Severus l'ayant vu, il décida de s'occuper de celle-ci et de son autre main prit le pénis en main et commença des allers retours. De nouveau le brun se détendit.

\- Hhmm... Ahh Sev... Aah

Soudain le brun s'arqua en avant alors que Severus sourit vicieusement, il l'avait trouvé ce "point". Histoire de s'en assurer, il retapa dedans de ses doigts faisant lâcher à Harry un gémissement étouffé.

\- SEV...hh aaaah là, la encore ! Refais-le, c'est tellement bon ! Plusss hhmm.

Severus sourit, peut être qu'il allait pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples préliminaires...

 ** _A la prochaine..._**


	2. Partie 2

**_Bonjour, nous voilà pour la dernière partie de ce TWO SHOT BONNE LECTURE._**

 ** _Dommage que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas_**

* * *

 **2ème partie : Passage à l'acte.**

* * *

Severus sourit, peut être qu'il allait pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples préliminaires.

\- Tu sais ce que je viens de toucher la ?

\- Hn... Non..., dit harry essayant de rester concentré sur la voix de son serpent.

\- C'est ta prostate, tu aimes ?

\- Ouii, siffla t-il, sans s'en rendre compte il avait utilisé le fourchelangue, rendant Severus encore plus dur, si cela était possible.

Il commença alors une série de vas et viens en touchant régulièrement la prostate d'Harry, qui lui bougeait ses hanches au même rythme, s'enfonçant de lui même sur les doigts de son homme. Il était transpirant, et faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements.

-Laisse-moi entendre ta voix, lui dit Severus en enlevant la main gênante.

\- Aaah...aah, pluuuss

Harry semblait perdu dans le plaisir que lui donnait Severus. S'était ajouté au doigt une langue taquine, lui faisant encore plus perdre la tête.

\- Severuuus...hmmm

\- Et maintenant je te fais un anulingus *

Severus continua son manège jusqu'à revenir prendre la verge tendue d'Harry et appliquer de rapides allers retours.

\- Sev... Non... Je... Je vais venir ahh... non

\- C'est le but Harry

Le professeur de potion, retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude faisant lâcher une plainte à Harry, remonta jusqu'à la bouche de celui-ci et la dévora, étouffant ainsi les gémissements du brun, sa verge à lui, lui faisait.

\- Hhm

L'ex serpentard frottait son sexe contre le pénis érigé de son compagnon.

\- Je vais, hmmm jouir...Seveuuh ahh, SEV, NON, je veux pas…, il pleurait et pinçait le bas de sa lèvre

Severus s'arrêta soudainement

\- Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant...sniff…. Je te veux en moi, je ne veux pas être le seul… sniff

\- Je vois.

Le plus âgé, se releva et tendit le bras pour prendre des préservatifs dans le tiroir

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien

Severus ouvrit le préservatif puis le déroula sur son pénis, pris la lubrifiant qu'il versa en bonne quantité sur sa verge et sur l'entrée d'Harry qui l'appelait. Doucement il releva les jambes de son gryffon qu'il posa sur ses épaules pour une meilleur accessibilité et le pénétra centimètre par centimètre.

Harry aborda une grimaça et retint un cri de douleur. Une fois entré complètement en lui, Severus s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à sa présence.

Le brun commença des mouvements de hanches montrant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Severus commença alors ses vas et viens d'abord lents et dans un rythme régulier, Harry essayait d'aller plus vite mais était retenu par Severus. Il lâcha un hurlement entre le désir et la frustration.

-Sevv.. Aaah plus vite

Severus sourit et décida d'accéder à la demande de son amant et accéléra ses coups de buttoir, leurs voix se mélangeaient ainsi que leur sueur.

\- Harry tu es te... aah tellement serré, putain

\- C'est mal ? demanda t-il les yeux brillants de luxure

\- Non tu….diablement bon...aaahhhmm

Severus continuait de s'enfoncer en Harry et les parois de celui ci se resserraient sur lui, lui faisant perdre la tête.

\- Si ça continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps..., soupira le potionniste

\- Moi non plus, c'est tellement bon, aaah plus fort Sev... plus...

Severus dans un dernier regain d'énergie, s'enfonça plus loin, et alla plus vite.

\- Aah….ah

\- Hmm

Les minutes passèrent au ralenti, alors qu'ils approchaient de la délivrance

\- Ha...HARRY

\- AaaaAAhh

Complètement épuisé, Severus s'effondra sur son brun, qui n'ayant plus de force ne le repoussa pas. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur respiration Severus se décala sur le côté et passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son ange qui lâcha un soupir de plénitude.

\- Ça, c'est la fatigue après du sport de chambre

Les deux rirent un petit moment puis un silence agréable s'installa entre eux de nouveau coupé par Severus quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On va prendre une douche ? demanda t-il en se retirant d'Harry dans un bruit moite

\- Hnn fatigué, répondit le brun

\- Ok, moi j'y vais

Harry soupira alors que Severus, se mettait debout en direction de la salle de bain sans oublier de nouer le préservatif et le jeter à la poubelle, dans ses pensées, ils étaient allés beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il était heureux et satisfait.

Confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils gris de leur salon, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Rien qu'en y pensant Harry rougit. Il y a eu la découverte de leur relation par la presse qui ne parlait que de ça ! Harry Potter et La chauve souris des cachots ensemble. Un scandale paraît-il, mais ils n'en firent rien. Severus avait été dans tous ses états, et était parti parler à Rita en la menaçant, celle-ci n'ayant pas apprécié avait intenté un procès que Severus remporta haut la main, malheureusement pour elle. C'était leur vie privée, elle n'avait pas à l'étaler ou la commenter juste parce qu'elle les avait vu dans un restaurant du chaudron ensemble ! Et elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de les prendre en photo.

Harry, voulant se venger de ses années à être martyrisé par Rita n'hésita pas à l'enfoncer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était en déclarant qu'elle était un animagus cafard non déclaré. Ce qui surprit beaucoup de personnes à l'audience, mais ils comprenaient aussi comment elle arrivait à avoir des informations cachées au public.

Et le meilleur de tout, Severus avait demandé Harry en mariage dans ce même restaurant. Le petit brun soupira rêveur, ce fut le meilleur moment de sa vie de couple avec son compagnon.

Alors qu'un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, la porte de son salon s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

\- Harry ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête. Hermione se tenait debout à côté des deux autres. Ils avaient l'air tout les trois très en colère d'après leurs expression (sourcil levé et visage crispé).

\- Oui ?, dit simplement Harry.

\- La gazette, dit-elle la vérité ? demanda Hermione, le visage crispé et les poings serrés. Es tu vraiment en couple avec Snape ? reprit-elle.

\- Oui Severus est mon compagnon depuis la fin de notre scolarité, soupira Harry agacé.

L'école étant finie depuis plus de sept mois.

\- Quoi, comment oses tu ! Comment peux tu me faire ça Harry ? s'écria Ginny.

Harry regarda la cadette des Weasley surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, répondit Harry sèchement

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas me faire ça on était censés se marier..!

\- Attends, attends, dit Ron à sa sœur, tu es venue ici pour ça ? Harry ne t'appartient pas, le seul truc que je te reproche mon pote c'est que tu ne m'ais pas mis au courant.

\- Tu es de son côté Ron ? demanda Hermione choquée.

\- Bien sûr ! Harry est notre ami ! dit il en s'adressant à Hermione les sourcils froncés, je ne te comprends pas.

Harry regarda son ami roux, pourtant il aurait parié que ce serait lui qui agirait de cette manière mais non. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Des larmes lui virent aux yeux et il prit Ron dans ses bras, heureux.

\- Merci, Ron

\- De rien Harry, je serais toujours là !

\- Harry, tu es dégueulasse être avec… cett..

\- Cette quoi Miss Granger ? dit furieusement Severus.

Hermione sursauta à la voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de son ancien professeur.

\- Sev' .. soupira Harry sortant des bras de son ami roux pour son grand brun préféré et s'y lova.

\- Miss Granger et Miss Weasley quel plaisir de vous voir, à ce que je vois Mr. Weasley a pu mûrir comparé a certaines, je suis déçu, j'aimais penser que vous étiez la plus intelligente, mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous êtes venues ici pour dénigrer Harry, je pense que vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez, personne ne vous retient ! Et ne revenez plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes apeurées quittèrent la maison sans rien ajouter. Même si elles avaient voulu résister aux ondes de magie, elles n'auraient pas pu, surtout qu'il s'agissait du maître de potion.

Harry sourit à Severus puis remarqua que Ron les regardait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je vois juste que tu es heureux.

\- Oui, Severus me rend heureux ! Et il m'a même demandé en mariage, dit le brun en lui tendant sa main.

Ron pris la main pour observer la bague et pinça le dos, qui rougit.

\- Aïe, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant pour vous ! Je suis content pour toi mon pote

Harry sourit encore plus, et se blottit plus dans le creux des bras de son homme, plus heureux que jamais.

-Merci

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce défis :** * j'espère qu'il vous a plu. NANA et LYSA

A très bientôt j'espère !

* : pratique sexuelle consistant en l'excitation buccale de l'anus


End file.
